Surprise Surprise!
by ramica14
Summary: It's Faye's Birthday and Spike is stuck chasing down a ring of thugs but what Faye doesn't know is what Spike has got for her birthday.   Rated T for use of language and future events


Surprise Surprise!

Anime: Cowboy Bebop

This is a story dedicated to a friend of mine.

Disclaimer: The characters are in no way shape or form mine. They belong to their creators Hajime Yadate and Keiko Nobumoto. However the plot is all mine.

SPIKE'S POV

Another day of no food and no leads. Great. This makes day number three. I sighed. Why me? Faye was in the other room going on about some bounty that was supposed to be big. Right just like the last big one. It ended up being a giant mistake, and the bounty had already been claimed. Stressed, i sat on one of the sofas and reached into my pocket pulling out a cigarette. I made a grab for the lighter but instead it was snatched up by a pissed off Faye. "Did you hear me Spike?" She shouted. "Oh sorry i couldn't hear you over your irritable yelling." That made her face light up. "SPIKE!" Jet came out holding one of his precious plants. "Spike be nice to Faye she was only trying to help." "And hows that huh? She sent us on a wild goose chase last time." "That was a mistake!" She screeched.

Oh man this was not helping my headache at all. "What the hell do you want?" I grit my teeth. If it hadn't been for the fact this was Jets ship Faye would have been kicked out a long time ago. Three things I hated the most, dogs, kids, and women, and this was the reason why.

She looked at me with a deafening look. "Apparently there's a huge gang of thugs hanging around on earth somewhere with a hundred million yen bounty on their heads. That's enough to feed us for at least a few months. Will you help me with this one?" I couldn't help but give her a dissatisfied look, and she could tell I wasn't buying it. "Aw c'mon Spike please." She whined. "Faye the last time i helped you-." "Last time was my mistake but it wont happen again I promise." I couldn't help it. "Jet! What do you think about this?" He blinked at me a few times then with hesitation in his voice he spoke. "Faye I'm all for it but if Spike don't want to go you cant very well force him." She threw the lighter back down on the table. "Fine! But since you guys wont help me, when I come back with the money you guys wont see a dime of it!"

With that she stormed out. I lit up my long awaited cigarette. Ah the only joy in this life. Suddenly from across the room Ed said in a small voice. "Today is Faye Faye's birthday and she very much wanted you to go with her. That was her wish." Instantly I felt bad. I looked at Jet one last time and he smiled at me. "Damn, over ruled by my landlord and a kid. Fine I'll go." I pulled myself to my feet and slowly walked out. I hate women.

Faye was getting into her ship when i called out her name. She looked at me surprised. "Oh, its you what do you want?" I started hauling myself up to her cabin. "Oh i decided to come with you." "You...did, but why?" I tried to hide my annoyance. "Well...I just." I couldn't tell her it was because i had been forced to by peer pressure, even though it was true it wasn't the only reason, maybe it was because I...naw, I didn't like Faye, there was no way, right? I shook away the thought quickly. "I just want the bounty." "Oh, Okay." She sounded almost disappointed. "Are you okay?" I asked. She looked away. "Yeah..now lets go get that bounty before someone else does!" She was hiding something, and i wanted to know what.

FAYE'S POV

What was that all about? There for a moment I thought he was going to say something else. I could see it in his eyes. I looked out my side mirror and watched him get in his ship. Couldn't be, I must have just imagined it.

I don't have time for this right now, we've got to get to earth and find these guys before someone else does. I hesitated for a moment, then i grabbed the transmitter. "Hey Spike do you have any idea where these guys might be hiding out?" He replied, "No but I may have an idea. Just follow me." The engines roared to life and we sped out of the terminal.

AUTHOR'S POV

Later, down on earth, they landed in the middle of a giant field. 'This cant be right.' Faye thought. Down in the field, Spike stood watching her. "Spike whats this all about?" He smiled at her as he advanced forward. "I just wanted to tell you something." He got real close to her ear and whispered, "Your standing on the entrance."

Spike's hot breath cascaded down Faye's neck and it made her bite her lip. Then when she processed what he had said, she jumped back. "Oh, right."

Down buried under a bunch of grass was a handle. She thought to herself. 'How could I have missed that?' Spike bent down and pulled up on the handle, and a square of earth came with it. 'How did he see that from way up in the air like that?' Underneath was a tunnel. The green haired cowboy started to descended the stairs when Faye reached out and pulled him back.

"Wait, i think you owe me an explanation here. How the hell did you see this thing from way up there?" She said pointing to the sky. Spike turned around and smiled. "I didn't." He leaned in and said, "I really stopped to tell you happy birthday." Suddenly he leaned in and gave her a quick but soft kiss on the lips. She gasped. "C'mon lets go get my hundred million yen bounty." He said. She touched her lips in confusion. 'What in the hell?'

First Chapter done. Its been a long time since I've written anything so be sure to tell me what you think.


End file.
